Sevarra Amell
"I try to surround myself with only top shelf strange." Sevarra Amell-Arainai (b. 9:11 Dragon) is a former Circle mage, The Hero of Ferelden, former Grey Warden and part-time freedom fighter. (Warning: Everything is a WIP!) Overview Physical Appearance Very pale skin, metallic silver eyes, jet black hair, 5ft 1in tall, not very muscular. Personality Initially, she was soft-spoken, timid, and shy, preferring peace and quiet over drama and other "excitement." Introverted and studious, she used her time alone to practice and study, resulting in her having better control over her magic than many of her peers. That said, she cares about people a great deal and enjoys being around them, to a point. Once her energy is depleted, she needs to retreat to recharge. The people who do not drain her are held in high regard and are few in number; those being her best friends and her beloved. Clever and playful, she finds great pleasure in a well-executed prank or painful punnery. Her pranks are rarely ever malicious unless she was provoked, as her empathy would never let her hear the end of it if someone got hurt as a result. She also values mercy, as she learned at a young age that "pain for a pain" type of justice just leaves everyone hurting. If she can, she will try to win a situation by way of diplomacy or trickery. That being said, nothing is off the table if innocents or people she cares about are threatened. As the years have worn on, her patience has gotten thinner and she's stopped hiding her temper. She will not gladly suffer fools for very long. 'Talents and Skills' Sevarra was found to be quite skilled with both cold-based and restorative magics during her time in the Circle of Magi. She has an unfortunate case of pyrophobia due to a childhood trauma and refuses to use any sort of fire-based spell. While not common knowledge, she did pick up a trick from her time with Morrigan and can shapeshift into a couple of animal forms. She also is an avid gardener, herbalist and skilled at alchemy. Biography History Sevarra was born in the city of Amaranthine sometime during 9:11 Dragon to a runaway daughter of the Amell family hailing from the Free Marches. Her father's identity is unknown. Her mother was slain in a confrontation with Templars while trying to protect an apostate mage. Young Sevarra remained in the care of the city's orphanage until her magical abilities surfaced at age 5, after which she was taken to the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold. She arrived at the Circle about the same time as a young boy called Jowan and the pair quickly became friends and adopted each other as siblings. Both were gifted magically and were assigned to advanced study at an early age. It was under the tutelage of Enchanter Alara, and then later First Enchanter Irving, that she blossomed. She underwent and survived the Harrowing, being noted for it being one of the quickest ones on record. In-game * Hid Jowan and Lily's plan to escape the Circle, hoping to somehow save/spare their lives * During the work to recruit Shale, things went south with the Desire demon called "Kitty" and the young girl it possessed perished. * Spared Zevran following his failed assassination attempt * First Enchanter Irving and surviving Circle mages saved * Redcliffe Village defended, got aid from the Circle of Magi so that no blood sacrifice was needed, Desire demon defeated, Connor rescued * Arranged for Jowan's escape from Redcliffe Castle * Put an end to the demon-controlled corpse of Sophia Dryden and killed Warden Avernus for his crimes * Saved both the Dalish clan and the Werewolves, but at the cost of Keeper Zathrian's life * Paragon Branka slain, Anvil of the Void destroyed, Bhelen crowned king * Fell madly in love with Zevran * Took great pleasure in ending the lives of Kolgrim and Revered Father Eirik, leaving the Sacred Ashes untainted * Killed Taliesen when confronted by him in Denerim, freeing Zevran from the Crows. Zevran proposed several days later, she accepted. * During her attempt to rescue Queen Anora, Sevarra was betrayed and captured. She was tortured during her stay in Fort Drakon. * Following her rescue, the Landsmeet began. Rage over her stay in Fort Drakon colored the Warden's perspective. Her arguments failed to sway the nobility and an all-out brawl took place between her forces and Loghain's men. In hopes of preventing more bloodshed, a duel was proposed to settle the matter. Alistair volunteered as her champion and defeated Loghain soundly. He executed the regent and accepted the crown. * Convinced Alistair to do the Dark Ritual, Archdemon was slain, he became king. She returned to the Grey Warden ranks with Zevran. * Became Ferelden's Commander of the Grey and Arlessa of Amaranthine (this being her place of birth, it amused her greatly, at first). * Nathaniel, Sigrun, Oghren, Ser Gilmore, Velanna, and Anders join the Grey Warden ranks. Justice in a Corpse Costume becomes team's second mascot. * The Architect and The Mother slain * City of Amaranthine defended * Grumblings against the arling's first Grey Warden arlessa fall silent following the "suicide" of Bann Esmerelle Post-game Upon completion of repairs to Amaranthine, city-wide celebrations were held. Zevran and Sevarra exchanged marriage vows in the newly restored Chantry of Our Lady Redeemer. The reception that followed was infamous for the "naked drunken dwarf running through the streets" incident. Oghren had no comment upon sobering up. Several years after the events in DA:A, Sevarra stepped down as Arlessa of Amaranthine. Leaving the Vigil to be overseen by her Warden-Constable, she was "escorted" to the Grey Warden Weisshaupt headquarters, where she remained for several months, not being allowed to send or receive any communication from outside parties. She does not like to speak of what happened to her there. At most, she will say that she was tortured and managed to escape. What IS known is that she was unfit for duty once she made it back home to Amaranthine. A week after her return, she and Zevran vanished for places unknown. The pair reemerged several years later in Antiva. Neither will say where they went for those "missing" years. But Sevarra did find a cure to the taint, after a fashion. She nearly died in the process and required a lengthy convalescence before she was strong enough to make the grueling trip back to the known lands of Thedas. Once back in Antiva, the couple wasted no time in waging war on the Crows. Within 2 years of being cured, she discovered she was with child. They welcomed the arrival of their son, Alonzo, after fleeing to a quieter province near Seleny. 2 years after that, Zevran rescued a young mage from the ranks of the Antivan Crows' child recruits. They named her Marisol and raised her as their own. Relationships Alistair- She was uncertain what to think of him at first, having never met someone who'd given up on religious training before. His sense of humor helped to ease things a bit and she soon warmed up to her brother-Warden. Counts him among her best friends, even after putting him on the throne, and would trust him with her life. Alonzo- First-born child and son of Zevran and Sevarra, born in Antiva several years after she'd been cured of the Taint. Has his father's good looks and his mother's quieter personality. Full name is Alonzo Duncan Arainai. Anders- An old friend from her days as an apprentice in the Circle of Magi. Famous for his many escape attempts. She conscripted him into the Grey Wardens to save his life after his final escape from the Circle. Went missing after the second attack on Vigil's Keep. Unknown to Sevarra and the rest of the Wardens, he offered to host Justice after the Fade spirit's then-current host body was damaged beyond repair. His Warden-Commander did not learn of his fate until after news of the Kirkwall Chantry explosion reached her. She blames herself for his actions. Fang- The mabari war hound she cured in Ostagar. He sought her out after she recovered from her injuries from the Tower of Ishal and chose her as his new mistress. Her first ever pet. Stayed faithfully by her side for the rest of his life, save for a few months spent in Denerim after the Archdemon was defeated, where he sired many, many litters. Jowan- Her first friend in the Circle of Magi, meeting when they were both age 5. They would become best friends and consider each other adopted siblings. Rumors of his turning to blood magic turned out to be true, but she didn't learn that until after getting caught trying to help he and his beloved Lily escape from the Circle tower. If not for Duncan being in the tower that day, she would've been made Tranquil or killed. She carried a grudge, but was able to look past it long enough to help him escape from Redcliffe. He was eventually forgiven, but they were never as close again. Justice- A fade spirit that was trying to help the victims of the Baroness in the Fade's version of the Blackmarsh. The Baroness' defeat sent him into the waking world against his will, forcing him to inhabit the dead body of an Orleasian Warden called Kirstoff. Sevarra offered him a place with her Wardens until he could decide what he wanted to do with himself. He was counted among the fallen from the second attack on the Vigil. His previous host body was damaged beyond repair, which prompted the mage Anders to offer to be his host. Once merged, the pair fled to Kirkwall. Leliana- Lay sister and Orleasian bard. While respectful and kind toward her, the magi Warden never felt especially close to her, finding the bard's pro-Chantry views more than a little uncomfortable. They drifted apart after the Warden assumed command of Vigil's Keep. Marisol- Eldest child and adopted daughter of Zevran and Sevarra. Rescued at age 4 by Zevran, she was a newly purchased "recruit" of the Antivan Crows. Her magic manifested while she was being rescued, solidifying Zevran and Sevarra's inclination to keep her and raise her as their own. She was tutored in magic by her adoptive mother for the first few years until a College of Enchanters-run school for mages opened nearby. Full name is Marisol Estrella Arainai. Matana- Second-born child and youngest daughter of Zevran and Sevarra. More than 10 years younger than her sister Marisol. Heavily favors her father in personality. Full name is Matana Morrigana Arainai. Morrigan- While they did not start things off on the right foot, the Witch of the Wilds and the Circle mage-turned Grey Warden came to see each other as sisters. Counted among her very best of friends and would trust the witch with her life or that of her children. They share a love of magic and the desire to preserve the less common forms it still existing in Thedas (provided the magic in question isn't, say, the world-ending variety). Nathaniel Howe- Eldest son of the disgraced Arl Rendon Howe. Blamed Sevarra for the fall of his family's fortune and broke into Vigil's Keep in a half-baked plan to assassinate her. He was spared and allowed to leave with his family's belongings. He sought her out several days later and pleaded to be allowed to join the Grey Wardens. He survived the Joining and served with distinction, being part of the band that desperately defended the survivors in the city of Amaranthine. After learning of his father's heartless deeds during the Blight, he found his anger at the Warden-Commander to be unreasonable and eventually came to respect and regard her as something of a friend. Oghren- Drunk and disorderly dwarven berserker, and that's on a good day. Under the many layers marinated in booze and wanna-be cassanova behavior, the Warden saw a broken and hurting man who'd lost everything dear to him. She tried to befriend the warrior and had some degree of success, helping find a purpose in fighting darkspawn and putting a stop to the blight. He turned up again at Vigil's Keep to officially join the Grey Wardens. While his marrige to Felsi fizzled out, he took solace in helping root out and destroying as many broodmother lairs as possible. One of only two Grey Wardens to know where Sevarra got off to after she fled the Order's headquarters in Weisshaupt under less than friendly terms. Roland Gilmore- Survivor of the massacre at Highever Castle, skilled knight, eventual Warden-Constable and dear friend. They first met in Lothering, both parties having made their way after the massive defeat at Ostagar. He readily offered his blade in defeating the Blight. Due to his unfortunate experiences as a "guest" of Arl Howe, he and Zevran were the best equipped to help a nearly-shattered Sevarra begin to piece her sanity and psyche back together after her torture and escape from Weisshaupt. One of two Grey Wardens who know the whereabouts of the Hero of Ferelden, and he'd sooner kill than give away her location. Shale- A golem from ages past with a grudge against avian-kind. She first met the Hero of Ferelden in the village of Honnleath. After the events of the 5th Blight came to a close, she went traveling to Tevinter in the company of Wynne in hopes of finding a way to once again become a dwarf. Sigrun- An unusually perky dwarf and member of the Legion of the Dead. She joined the Ferelden Grey Wardens after the Commander and her companions rescued her from a darkspawn attack that had wiped out the rest of Sigrun's group. Can often be found in the keep's library or gardens if not out on an assignment. Given that she's often heard saying she should go to her Calling, the Commander and Constable find many "important" tasks to distract her from making it a reality before the actual Calling comes for her. Sten- A Qunari warrior sentenced to death for his panicked attack that left a family of 8 dead. The Wardens offered him a chance to atone by coming with them to stop the Blight. Initially, both he and the Warden Magi were uncomfortable around each other, but discussions and more importantly, actions, proved that they could work together for a common goal. The experience left him with a changed view of "bas," women, and mages. It is unknown if he had to undergo re-education once arriving back to his homeland. Velanna- A Dalish mage and a First to her former clan's Keeper. She murdered innocent human merchants, convinced they'd abducted her sister. Sevarra mainly recruited the angry Dalish woman so as to at least be able to point the woman's destructive rage at darkspawn, rather than innocent bystanders. The elf chafed being under the command of a human, even if a fellow mage and very friendly toward her. She vanished during the second attack on Vigil's Keep, her ultimate fate unknown. Wynne- Senior Enchanter of Ferelden's Circle of Magi. She first met Sevarra when the girl was brought to the tower at age 5, injured, afraid and very reluctant to be parted from her Templar rescuer. She watched the future-Warden grow up and develop her skills but was never was the girl's teacher herself, Amell quickly proving to be a prodigy once she felt safe in the Circle. During the Blight, the two butted heads more than most would have guessed. Wynne's pro-Chantry stance and her disapproval of the Warden Magi daring to fall in love with Zevran were bones of contention in an otherwise respectful working relationship. Zevran- The elven Antivan Crow has moved from would-be assassin of Grey Wardens, to brother-in-arms, to friend, to best friend, to lover and then finally to husband. There was something beyond his good looks and charm that made the Warden Magi spare his life and accept his offer to fight by her side. It was a case of Love at First Sight on her end, and the months spent trying to deny it were quite taxing. Eventually, his loyalty, charms and his saving her life won her over. Several days after slaying Taliesen in Denerim, freeing Zevran from the Crows, he proposed and she happily accepted. The engagement was an unintentionally long one, between dealing with Antivan Crows disrupting their plans and a darkspawn civil war in Amaranthine, but they eventually made it to the alter. Miscellaneous Likes: * Gardening. Often grows a portion of her own supplies for potions, poultices, and tinctures. Has been known to stop at random when outdoors to collect seeds from a specimen she wants to study or grow more of. * Reading. Anything from Botany textbooks, to trashy romance novels, to books written about magical theory, or even just plain ol' fiction. Has a sizeable collection of poetry volumes. * Exploring. Growing up in a Circle Tower didn't allow for much exploration as a youngster. Can be prone to wanderlust if she's not engaged in a mission or taking care of her family. * Terrible jokes and puns. The worse they are, the more she likes them. Dislikes: * Being too near an open flame. She suffers from pyrophobia. * Getting too intoxicated. When she gets sufficiently drunk, there's a high chance of someone getting polymorphed into a toad for a night. She has no idea how to do that when sober. * Having her cover blown and needing to move her family yet again. It gets rough on the kids, and moving or replacing her library is a pain in the butt. * Being apart from her spouse and/or children for too long. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Unrequited feelings, mixed signals, and lack of control! First kisses and family reactions Secrets and more secrets! Dreams, the Past and Mind-reading! Beliefs and Mentors Life advice, Relationship rules, and Love realizations The Element of Surprise! Wierd phases and Plans OCs do an AskMeAnything! Body Art, Hot days and Vacations Birthdays! Non-Companion Relationships Superstitions and Ways to Unwind Unique abilities, songs, and alignments Let downs, Best traits and Decor Marriage, fashion and worst traits Reddit Writing prompt Threads: A kiss, a blush, warm skin, whispers, red, content Family Freeform fluff After Broken Circle, part 2! After Broken Circle, part1! "It wasn't my fault this time, really. Maker damn it, Anders! The Growing Pains Begin A soft smile, a lock of hair tucked behind an ear, a blush, yellow, anticipation' Randy Dowager Quarterly Letters From an Assassin to His Warden An AU Where the Qunari Invade the Rest of Thedas A secret is discovered Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): A companion or family member realizes that your OC is in love. A drink, a sigh, tension, a heavy silence, a feeling of dread while remembering a good moment. Your OC receives a letter from a family member, care package optional. And the letter's follow-up. Gallery SS-Sev1.jpg SS-sev2.jpg|A moment to breathe after all the chaos. SS-sev3.jpg|This slaver is about to have a very bad day. ss-sev5.jpg|Sometimes refusing to deal with demons has consequences. Sev-wardenchart.jpg ss-sev8.jpg|Mistakes were made... ss-sev7.jpg|And so it begins. ss-sev6.jpg|The first of many bad trips into the Fade. Sevarra3.png|Warden-Commander Amell held still long enough for a portrait. ScreenshotWin32_1467_Final.png|An updated look, courtesy of the DAI CC. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Spirit Healer Category:Amell Category:Zevran Romance